


Shower fun

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: +++ THERE'S A SECOND PART NOW +++Matteo and David have sex in the shower.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. @thepool

They've spent the whole day with the boys at the outdoor pool, laid lazy in the sun or cooled down in the water. But at some point Matteo and David can't cool down anymore. They are both horny and want each other so much that they now sneak into the shower building and make out like it will be the last time.

  
Fortunately there are single showers, separated by walls, and not just one big room where they could be seen by everyone. They have placed themselves in the last shower in the back, which is almost not observable.

  
David presses his leg between Matteo's and rubs it against his hard cock. Matteo moans loudly into the kiss and slides his hand into the back of David's swim trunks until he can rub his fingers over David's asshole. Now it is up to David to moan loudly.

  
"Matteo. I want to feel you inside me. Fuck me. In the ass. Please," David whispers.

  
"Seriously? Here?" Matteo asks incredulously.

  
"Yes. I can't wait any longer. And you can't either, right?" David replies quietly.

  
"No, not really. But it has to be done quickly before someone comes in. I don't want to get caught," Matteo murmurs.

  
"Coward," David grins at him.

  
"Okay, then get undressed," Matteo whispers into David's ear and kisses him on the neck.

  
After both have taken off their bathing trunks, they stand butt naked in the shower and let their eyes slide over each other's bodies. But David is impatient, he wants his boyfriend inside him. 

  
"Matteo, please. Stick your dick into me and fuck me hard and fast," David tells his boyfriend.

  
"Are you sure? Shouldn't I finger you at least a little first? That will hurt otherwise," Matteo says worriedly.

  
"No. It's okay. I can take it. I promise," David appeases him.

  
"Okay, okay. Don't be impatient. I'll start right away. Turn around," Matteo replies.

  
David turns around, supports himself with his hands on the wall and sticks his butt out towards Matteo. Matteo doesn't hesitate long and pushes his cock carefully into David's ass. David moans and twitches in pain.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Matteo whispers apologetically.

  
"It's already over. Wasn't that bad. Really. Now move, please," David begs.

  
Matteo puts his hands on David's hips, pushes his cock as far as he can into his boyfriend's ass and shortly after starts to thrust evenly and powerfully into David. 

  
"Fuck, David. You're so fucking tight. I'm already close. But I want you to come first," Matteo whispers with a groan.

  
"Mmm. Okay. Touch me. Jerk me off, I won't be long either," David answers and moans out loud as he feels Matteo's fingers between his legs.

  
Matteo can hardly hold himself back anymore and therefore he rubs his fingers faster and faster over David while at the same time he thrusts hard into his ass. Both of them pant and moan and then David shivers. He writhes a little bit, moans extremely loud and comes violently.

  
"Shhh, David. Not so loud," Matteo whispers slightly panicky while he tries to keep his own moaning as quiet as possible.

  
"Ha ha, very funny. Ouch....Matteo, wtf?" David hisses softly.

  
Matteo is about to come and to suppress his groans he bites David's shoulder hard. Then he thrusts into his boyfriend one last time and comes with a weakened grunt. He lets himself fall exhausted against David's back and hugs him. They stand like that for a short moment and enjoy the afterglow.

  
"Matteo, honey. We should go. The boys are probably wondering where we are," David says.

  
"Mm. Yeah, okay. You're right."

  
Matteo releases the hug, pulls his cock out of David, bends down and puts his bathing trunks back on. David also gets dressed, then he kisses Matteo passionately and murmurs to him:

  
"And when we get home later, you can show me how quiet you are when I fuck you hard in the ass." 


	2. @home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David have sex in the shower. The second time this day.

"Matteo, remember what I said in the shower earlier? That I want to try out how quiet you are when I fuck you in the ass?"

"Um.... yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." David says and goes into the bathroom to hang up their wet swimwear.

Matteo follows him right away and watches David unpack their bag.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Um... so if you...." Matteo doesn't get any further because David presses his lips hard onto Matteo's, pushes him into the shower and shoves him against the wall. David deepens the kiss before breaking it off just moments later.

"Turn around" David whispers breathlessly, making quick work of losing his clothes.

As soon as Matteo has turned around, David pulls his pants down, shoves his hand between Matteo's butt cheeks and rubs over his asshole. Matteo moans. David takes this as an invitation and sticks two fingers up Matteo's ass. Matteo moans louder.

"Mmm. Not bad for a start. But I bet I can make you moan a lot louder." David says and starts thrusting his fingers into Matteo. Matteo moans even louder.

"Oh, hell yes. That feels great. Don't stop." Matteo groans.

"I thought so. Don't worry, I won't stop. Take off your shirt." David replies and adds a third finger, thrusting harder and faster now.

"Fuuuck." Matteo cries out, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's more like it. Good boy. Give me your hand." David says.

Matteo reaches one hand back; David takes it and shoves it between his own legs.

"Make me come while I finger-fuck you. Rub your fingers over me." David orders Matteo. Matteo complies and David moans into Matteo's neck, biting down on the sensitive skin right underneath Matteo's ear. Matteo's moans are getting louder by the minute, he's almost yelling now.

"Baby, just like that. You're doing so good. Rub a bit faster and with a little more pressure. Holy shit. Keep going like that. I'm.... Goddd.... I'm close... You know... so well how.... to pleasure.... me. Fuuuck. Imcomimgimcomingimcomingimcoming.......hmpff." David comes with a long and deep grunt, clinging to Matteo with one hand to hold himself upright, while his other hand is still occupied with fingering Matteo.

David pauses his fingers movement for a few seconds to come back down from his high after his orgasm. A short breather later, he gets back to work - to make Matteo moan loudly.

"David, can you.... please rub... my dick?" Matteo asks, panting.

"Sure."

David reaches around Matteo, grabs his dick firmly with his hand and starts to move his hand up and down. At the same time David shoves a fourth finger into Matteo's ass. And now Matteo is yelling.

"OMG!!! David! You're.... driving.... me crazy. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

"Shhh, not so loud. What will the neighbors say, when they hear you like that?" David mocks Matteo.

"Fun...ny."

"I know. And now I want you to scream my name. I'm going to make you cum really hard." David promises Matteo.

At that Matteo groans and he starts trembling when David thrusts his fingers violently into Matteo's ass, whilst he tightens the grip of his other hand around Matteo's dick. Matteo almost loses his mind when David constantly rubs over his prostate.

"David! Daaaviiid. Mmmm..... Ohhhh.........Shiiiit.... Dav.... iiid... Imcoming. DAAAAVVVIIIIIDDD.........," Matteo cries out. He cums hard and seemingly endlessly.

David lets go of Matteo's dick but continues to rub over his prostate and to thrust into his ass, till his orgasm subsides. Soon it gets too much.

"David," Matteo breathes, "stop, please. I can't take it any longer."

"Okay." David says, pulling his fingers out.

"I'm proud of you, though. You took my fingers so well. Can you turn around, please?"

"Yeah, I guess." Matteo turns on wobbly legs to face David.

The latter leans in, placing a gentle kiss onto Matteo's mouth.

"Let's shower and then go to bed. I want to hold you in my arms. I love you." David whispers against Matteo's lips.

"Love you too," Matteo replies and turns on the shower.


End file.
